Why Wasn't I Killed?
by A Friendly Hunter
Summary: A Survivor Named Zack had a run-in with the zombies and was infected by a hunter. Now he has to live the life of one, but will the zombie who infected him become his closest friend? rated M for Blood/Gore and Swearing later on in story.
1. Encounter With the Demon

All I remember was that I was running down a long hallway. I was running from those... things... the infected. One with a hooded sweater was leaping towards me, slowly catching up to me. I began to scream as he landed and barely scratched me, but it was enough to draw blood. I yelped in pain but started running faster then ever. I was hating myself for forgetting some extra ammo for my pistol, which was in my hand as I ran, I only had one bullet remaining in my clip and didn't want to waste it on a shot I would surely miss, because if I slowed down to get a proper aim at the leaping infected, I would surely get pounced by it. I was nearing the end of the hall and busted through a door, looking for another way to the stairs. I ran face-first into a shelf for I was in a storage closet and I knew that right there, I was gonna die.

The infected pushed me into the shelves after I turned to face him, so now I was sitting and trying to fight him off, I noticed my pistol in the corner of the room and tried to go for it but the infected stopped me from moving. I screamed as he moved his face close to mine, he seemed to be examining my facial features, with a wicked look in his eyes for they seemed to glow slightly. He moved his head into my neck and... sniffed me. He must have wanted to get a good look at me before mutilating me and decorating the walls with my blood. I got a chance to study the infecteds face. He had faded gray skin, and to my surprise his skin was very clean for I knew this infected pounces and tears apart survivors. His eyes had faded milky irises and upon inspection found that his eyes used to be blue, and he also had red veins in his eyes easily noticeable up close. I saw some of his hair too, matted with dirt and blood. He noticed my wrists were bleeding under his hands for he was gripping them too tightly and his claws were cutting my skin up. He bent down and licked up some of the blood, he growled a, somewhat friendly growl. I wondered why he hadn't just killed me yet but as I said that, he bit my shoulder, hard. I yelped in pain as I felt the pain and the blood staining my own jacket. I knew I probably wasn't immune and felt chills go down my spine from the pain as well as the thoughts of what I would soon become, if he didn't kill me at least.

All the while the infected seemed very happy, seeing my scared expression. He brought his hand up to my face and felt as he touched my face.


	2. The Effects of the Demon

STUPID AUTHORS NOTE HERE! Thank you all the people who have read the first chapter of the story and as promised I have made the second chapter! Actually the second chapter has been ready to post for a while but I've just been lazy :P. Zack likes it when you review so tell me what you think of it so far ok? Thanks! Maybe Zack may not eat you alive today! P.S. This is my first fan fiction so please keep all flames away and don't kill Zack with fire! He hates fire you know!

Chapter 2 – The Effects of the Demon

After he bit me and watched me for a while he spun me around and stabbed me in-between the shoulder blades. It hurt a lot but I soon blacked out from the pain.

All I was thinking was that I was dead, but if I was dead… then how was I thinking in the first place? I decided to get up but, my body refused. After a while I seemed to get some control of my muscles so I got up. Even though I got up slowly, it hurt a lot and I groaned in pain. But my voice was different, more animal-like and aggressive. "It must be the pain…" I said but it took a lot of effort just to say the words. Then I hunched over and vomited a strange blood-like tar substance. I put my hand up to my mouth only to notice my fingers now had claws. Then, I knew why I was still alive. The infected had just bit me and ran, refusing to give me the quick death I begged for.

I felt disgusted at what it had done. And suddenly remembered what my probably long-dead friend had called it, a Hunter. I slowly decided to get to my feet, wincing in pain. I nearly stumbled when I took my first step, the next step I took resulted in me falling anyway. I yelled in annoyance only to find them my yell was more like a shriek, and it sounded similar to the Hunter that had infected me. 'So I'm a Hunter then' I thought. I got to my feet again and, somehow made it down a few flights of stairs without falling. I froze as I walked through a doorway to see 3 infected looking at me. They were the weaker common infected and the one closest started running towards me. I brought my hand up to defend myself. Only to claw him instead, throwing him across the room, hitting his head against the wall resulting in him cracking his skull open. I looked at my clawed hand, which now had blood on it and then dispatched and killed the other infected. Not knowing when to do, I started running towards the entrance to the building. I didn't know I was running on all fours until I had to open the door. I ran down the street and noticed a drinking fountain on the sidewalk. I was really thirsty so I decided to get some water. The water fountain was broken so I decided to check the buildings for one. In one of the buildings there was a water fountain near the entrance. It was leaking water so I decided to bust through a window to get some. After I drank water until I was sick and threw half of it up, I decided to find a place to sleep. I awoke from my temporary sleeping area to be awoken by a small creak. I saw a Hunter enter the room. It was the same Hunter that had infected me the same Hunter that I now despised. I got into a crouched position and I leaped for him.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I typed this during class and had to go to next period. Anyway hope you enjoyed this small chapter and the next one will be done quite soon. So I hope you enjoy and I hope Zack doesn't pounce you if you don't! Have a cookie for reading! Review if you can! OK?


	3. The Benefits of The Demons Bite

A/N YES! Finally, I'm updating this dang story that people apparently like. You crazy people, you crazy... ANYWAYS I had been holding off on this chapter because I wanted to get into righting in more details, for in the previous chapters I found that I rushed through most things that were IMPORTANT! ALSO I wanted to revise the plot... This is not the only reason I haven't updated though... TWO WORDS: High School! I started my Freshman year and I've been excepted into this Pathway program and I've been super busy with reports and projects like for example right now I am working on a PowerPoint Presentation for a book called 'The Chosen' it's due tomorrow... D: Well, should start the story, I'm looking in the old notebook and changing things around so this is pretty much the original draft.

-Chapter 3-

Benefits of the Demons Bite

As I leaped for my enemy, he caught me in midair and sent me through a wall. I slowly got up as I coughed out dust that had found its way into my mouth. 'This Hunter is good...' I thought as I slowly got up and looked at my wounds, he nailed me in my shoulder... again. I shook my head and shrieked in rage as I leaped for him again. My claws went right into his chest and I lifted him off his feet and I went with him through a window and into the rain outside. We fell about 3 stories, and in that time he had kicked me away and positioned himself to land on his feet. I, however, didn't land as gracefully... I fell on my stomach. I writhed in pain as I tried to regain the air that had been forced out of my lungs. It took me a minute to regain the ability to breathe again. I slowly got up, tired from the fall and the air getting knocked out of me, and looked to where I had last seen the Hunter. He was gone, probably left to nurse his wounds. I turned around and walked back to the building, jumping in fright as I heard thunder in the distance. I decided to hurry and get to someplace warm, but it wasn't going to be in that office building. I decided to climb the buildings exterior to see if any apartments were in the distance. I had never really tried climbing before, I usually just took the stairs, but I was tired and knew this was an easier and faster way to go. Climbing was incredibly easy, it didn't even take much effort at all! That or either I had got stronger then I had originally realized. I could see a tall apartment building about 5 blocks to the east. So I decided to head there. Leaping from building to building was incredibly fun, and was better then walking. I was very glad I had regained all of my balance and control, but I was hungry... and I knew what Hunters ate. But, I hadn't gotten my sense of smell back yet, must come back in stages or something. So I decided to keep moving. After the third block I looked down and saw the sheer amount of common infected that were in the streets at this time of the day. I figured it was about midnight, and was very glad I hadn't walked my way to the apartment because apparently I still smell like a survivor, and commons attack people who smell like.. well... people! I was very glad it was raining, my body had been running a constant high fever and the cool rain felt very nice against my skin as they soaked through my clothes. As I was thinking, I hit a billboard I wasn't paying attention to. It hurt, and I was a little embarrassed, but no one was around to see it. At least I had made it to the apartment, I just dived through a window to get in. I ran around the apartment very quickly, grabbing pillows, blankets, sheets, clothes, well... ANYTHING that was soft and comfortable. I found a closet a threw EVERYTHING into it I could find. When I was done, I noticed this apartment had barely anything soft in it at all. It wasn't even that high. But it was inviting, so I slowly crawled into the closet, got comfortable, and closed the door.

I was asleep in seconds...

-5 Hours Later-

Time: 5:47 A.M.

I awoke and **did not **remember where I was, so I panicked a bit before realizing where I was. In a closet. I opened the door and silently and quickly, I got out... much like a cat. Everything I did seemed quicker and faster, and completely silent. I was a lot more Hunter-like then I had been the night before. I got up and exited out the window, and leaped out onto the roof. I also noticed one more thing, I could _smell_ now! And I smelled... clean... TOO CLEAN! My mind instantly told me to kill something, roll in its blood, and savor the smell. And I was afraid of my newly discovered instincts. I guess after a day or two... you begin becoming MORE like a Hunter... but I did not want to kill anyone. My MIND did. And that scared me... what if I couldn't control the instinct? But in truth... I was hungry. And needed to... to _feed..._ I silently ran to the edge of the building and look down at the streets. It was _littered _with common infected... maybe I could eat them? 'No! No no no no no! I will not eat them! What am I thinking? _Hunt. Kill. Eat. SURVIVE! _No no no! I will now listen to myself! I must... _eat... need to... eat... eating... good... hunt is...good..._' Instinct took over as I leaped from the building, straight onto the biggest common I could see. '_Rip! Tear! Mutilate! TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! Do it, you know you want to..._' I didn't want to... _actually... I really... did.. want to... _So I ripped the pointless infected throat out, clawed right through its stomach and ripped out its intestines, then I tore off its head with my teeth and claws, and then I began to feed uncontrollably. Eating everything I could get my hands on, the heart, the liver, the lungs, Hell... I even snapped some bones for the marrow... Eventually I gained control of my body and looked down at what I had done... I wanted to feel disgusted, but I COULDN'T I didn't feel anything! I Wanted to do it again! But I didn't really, my instinct did! I felt good at what I had done, I was full. And that's all my instinct needed to be happy, but my instinct wanted me to kil eat eat everything in the most brutal way possible, As I looked around my mind was giving me at least 5 different brutal ways to kill the surrounding infected... Each. Individual. One. Suddenly I heard a growl... a Hunters growl... and I looked to my right to see a Hunter... _The Hunter_... that INFECTED ME! He had his hood off! HE WAS SMILING! ABOUT ME KILLING THIS WORTHLESS COMMON INFECTED! I wanted to kill him but my mind screamed '_NO! He is not enemy! He is not enemy! He is friend! He is your kind! You must not! Will not kill him!_' Now... the voice was getting annoying... and when I looked back towards the Hunter... he was gone.

A/N OK I lied, only half of this is the original, after he goes to bed I made this part up completely :P But, I like it! And I actually feel satisfied with this longer chapter I just typed in... ***checks* **A font of 10! So I made the words smaller than I usually do, so I can write longer chapters! Please Review! Spark the Hunter... out!


End file.
